


Haute Coture

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: (Maddie and Fi are Rescuing Trafficking Victims Here), Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Character Study, Explosions, Gen, Human Trafficking, Humor, Older Woman, Rescue Missions, Suits, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Fiona needs Madeline's help when a kidnapping and imprisonment case requires a sophisticated looking older woman who fits into a particular pants suit.  Madeline's just a little nervous, but Fiona's never steered her wrong before...





	Haute Coture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



“Madeline, Darling!” called Fiona as she wedged open the front door with the tip of her rather dangerous-looking high heels. Madeline lit up at the sight of Fiona – she always had and always would. “Are you busy this afternoon?”

“Well, I was planning on taking Missus Arcola to the movies with the rest of my book club. We’re going to see that new Hugh Jackman movie that Sam was talking about.” Madeline grinned. She did have a soft spot for the gentleman – or more specifically, his chest.

Fiona stood back and blinked at her. “If you promise to do this little favor for me, I’ll drive you to the theatre in a limo.”

“A limo? Fiona how on earth are you going to manage that?”

Fiona grinned and held out a classy – and expensive-looking – white suit. “How do you feel about haute couture?”

 

*** 

 

 

Methibel’s Fashion was a bustling locale on the rim of Miami, just outside of the most fashionable area but still in a decent one. Madeline watched the bustle for a moment, her hands sweaty in the pocket of her fancy white pants. She wondered what she was going to do; Fiona had informed her that her name would be Sarah, that it was her job to pretend to be a high-class woman who wanted to order a pair of custom shoes from this studio. Fiona had left her sparse details; she felt the gun strapped to the small of her back, safety carefully clipped down. Fiona’s client was the Americanized sister of one of the missing girls – her sister had never shown up at the airport, but she swore she’d seen her working the floor of this fancy shop.

As the shopkeeper rushed Madeline into a plush chair that made her back happily sigh, she leaned into the plushness. She could get used to this. Bless Fiona’s heart.

 

*** 

 

 

As they waited for the shoes, Madeline kept her eyes peeled. She watched the girls who waited on her, their thinness, their stark eyes. She knew then that Fiona was right; these women were being kept in bondage, forced to work for next to no wages to keep the fancy shop afloat.

Fiona had a glass of champagne clasped in her hand when she tugged Madeline over by the hem of her sleeve. She pointed at the glass, then surreptitiously spilled its contents into a potted plant. _Drugged,_ she mouthed. And suddenly the stakes seemed incredibly high.

Fiona smiled, pressed a finger to her lips, and pointed to a line of inconspicuous looking blots of C4 she’d planted along the edges of the walls. Maddie had no idea how Fiona did it – but every time she was grateful that she did.

 

*** 

 

 

Maddie was the one who noticed the tiny gap between the wall and the floor, the tiny gap that meant there was a hidden room behind the plywood. She nudged it open just after Fiona disabled the security cameras with a puff of hairspray and a squeaky declamation of innocence.

Inside were four frightened women nervously whispering to one another in Farsi. And Madeline’s heart leapt as she threw the gap wide and set them free.

 

*** 

 

 

Maddie had never jumped a fence before this case. Well, she thought, as the leg of her pants suit ripped off and she reached up to boost one of the girls over the fence, there was a first time for everything.

She felt pretty powerful when Fiona pressed a button and the whole building blew up. Though, she decided as she ran, she was going to bring earplugs to the next case they did together.

 

*** 

 

 

Michael’s eyes bulged as Maddie told him the tale later.

 

“…And we donated all of the money Sariah wanted to give us to a fund that helps refugees. I’ve got a little cut under my knee, but I’m just fine. Except for the ringing in my ears. Michael, be sure to pick up ear plugs next time you’re at the market buying yogurt.”

 

She felt a wave of satisfaction at the disbelief in his expression. Sam was the one who laughed out loud. “Mikey, get your mom a beer,” Sam said.

“Well…” he demurred.

“Get her one, she’s earned it!” Sam said.

Michael sighed. “Ma, do you like light or regular?”

“Surprise me,” she said, and locked eyes with Fiona, who grinned and toasted her with the lip of her bottle.


End file.
